Like A Thief In The Night
by xXLuneaXx
Summary: Skull finds the Arcobaleno amusing. Hilarious, even. I mean, how can one group of highly trained people- be so oblivious to the fact that they had the World's Greatest Thief snooping around right under their noses? Ridiculous!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to our Lord and Savior, Akira Amano. I own nothing, only the plot?**

 **A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

The night was still young when Marcello, a minor mafioso of the Costa Famiglia, strolled down the empty hallways. Checking all the rooms for any suspicious activity or intruders before sighing heavily in disappointment. Yet again, there was nothing. It's been a monotonous day for the young man, having just recently been appointed guard duties to the artifact and jewelry wing with a few other unfortunate men. Knowing full well he should stop expecting anything of excitement when you're stuck in one of the most tedious positions in the famiglia. After all, nothing ever occurs in this part of the building.

To prove his point, Marcello coughed loudly into his fist when he spotted his companion snoring away, causing the man to jolt awake with slow-blinking eyes. Marcello shook his head, patting the man's shoulder before moving onwards to the next room. He expected nothing as he stuck his head in the jewelry room to exchange nods between him and the guard inside, already ducking away with a bored yawn. Only to reel back when he realized the guard was _unconscious_ and the other, more suspiciously clad man, had nodded at him instead with a beaming smile.

He slammed the door open, eyes wide with disbelief when he saw the thief- _the Cheshire Cat in the flesh_ , stand in the middle of the room filled with gems. Still sporting the same smile he greeted Marcello with as the thief clicked his dress shoes together and bowed dramatically at him. Straightening his back, the thief shot him a mischievous grin.

Marcello continued to gape.

The thief was clad in a Victorian gentleman suit that was a mix of black and royal purples. Black tailcoat clinging to his well-built frame, a similar colored black and purple tapestry vest showing the confident puff of his chest as the thief walked forwards. Dark pants hugged the long and lithe legs of Cheshire who stopped just a meter away from Marcello. The man tilted his head, masked eyes in the same color scheme of black and tapestry woven purple, framed by dark black hair curling handsomely around his face. Cheshire huffed a teasing laugh.

"It's a beautiful night, my good sir." The Cheshire Cat spoke humorously, tilting his head towards the frozen mafioso. With a grin, black-gloved hands lifted up to show the big fat green oval shaped gem in his hand, shimmering brightly under the moonlight.

"Give your boss a message for me." Cheshire continued with a smooth drawl. "That I'll be taking this from him."

And like a switch, Marcello moved at his words.

"Intruder!" Marcello yelled down the hallway, lunging at the renowned thief with the intent of taking the heirloom back.

Only to stumble forwards when the thief moved to the side quickly with a thrilled laugh, using Marcello's back as a stepping stool to launch himself to the windowsill with a graceful flourish. The thief turned around, and Marcello rose to a stand, fellow guards finally bursting into the room in support, guns loaded in their hands. The thief only grinned like a- well, a Cheshire Cat as he giggled at the awestruck folk at the sight of him.

"Don't hold it against me," He said while catching the emerald gem mid-air. "If it were anyone else, I'm sure you would have stopped them successfully and taken back this lovely gem over here. Unfortunately, you're saddled with me, so don't expect me to return this."

Cheshire fell backward from the windowsill, saluting happily and says, "Arrivederci!"

Marcello ran towards the window along with his comrades, nearly toppling over each other in their haste to watch Cheshire flip onto the even grounds beneath them. Disregarding the fact that they were located two stories high and was staring incredulously at Cheshire who proceeded to jog towards the entrance with ease. The thief threw himself over an unfamiliar motorcycle, sending a cheeky grin towards the flabbergasted men and set off. Zipping down the driveway, twisting sharply to his side, nearly skimming the gravel, and drove off with the speed of a demon chasing at his back.

Marcello blanked, then panicked. He jabbed one of his dazed and wonderstruck fellow guards in the ribs and screamed, "What are you doing!? After him!"

Thus, sounded the alarm throughout the mansion, gathering their search teams for the manhunt. Marcello ignored the whispered awe in his companions voices at seeing THE Cheshire Cat in action. To be able to see the renowned thief in person, the World's Greatest Thief. He refrained from commenting too in fear of incurring his already furious boss' wrath.

* * *

Cheshire zipped through the highway in breakneck speed, grinning when he knew the famiglia was already preparing themselves to give chase. It was futile. Cheshire knew this, hell, he's probably sure the Costa Famiglia's don knew this too but continued the chase if only to retain some semblance of pride.

He drove faster, the forestry disappearing behind his back as the city lights entered his sights instead. Zooming into the town, Cheshire made a few sharp turns, knowing full well he's breaking several traffic regulations but didn't find himself to care as he drove freely and faster. He slowed down after a few seconds, pulling up towards a parking lot that was mostly empty save for a few gawkers, and moved his motorcycle up two levels. Parking swiftly with a screech of tires, Cheshire hopped off, glancing once at the watch on his wrist and checked around him. There was no need to check for security cameras as he's memorized the layout beforehand and disabled the more problematic ones as he opened the sliding door a van next to him. He rolled in and closed it behind him.

Out from the other side, came another young man. Zipping up his purple jumpsuit, ruffling his purple curls with biker gloves, trying to unflatten the strands as he threw a black wig back into the bag inside the vehicle. A triumphant smile on his lips as he fastened the metal chain to his lips again after applying the purple gloss and lighter shades of purple over his eyes. He slapped the white plaster on each side of his cheeks and skillfully wiped the left side of his cheek with a cloth to reveal a purple teardrop. He threw a peace sign towards the window reflection of Skull de Mort, the Greatest Stuntman.

If anyone else would have pinned the identity of the Cheshire Cat, the World's Greatest Thief, no one would have guessed Skull. Skull the civilian, a stuntman that had no connections with the underworld. Brash and loud compared to Cheshire's cheeky and confident charm. A punk compared to a gent. Which was what made it so perfect as Skull smirked to himself, already calculating the worth of the emerald beauty in his hand, not the least remorseful of tonight's steal. The Costa Famiglia was rich enough, who needs an extra hundred thousand?

With a hum, Skull heaved the bag containing all his stuff over his shoulder and hid away the gem with a quick flick of his wrist. He glanced over his head, observing the area before leaving the parking lot through the stairs, and disappeared through the crowd. Whistling happily to himself, even when a suspiciously tinted black car drove slowly through the streets, obviously searching for Cheshire Cat's whereabouts.

Skull grinned when they drove past him.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

He was six when he ran away from the orphanage. An angered and hurt child running through the rain, the clothes on his back soaking against his skin. Escaping the hurtful words of the other kids in the orphanage, or the stones hurled at him for being a _freak_. Isolated, scorned and sneered at for the sole reason that he looked different from the others. That his abnormal hair and eyes were a sign that he was a child of hell. A demon.

He had run for two days straight, growing weaker and weaker with each passing hour as he ran. Hungry, tired, and miserable before he collapsed in a heap of spent limbs in a deserted alley.

He was six when a woman from the circus found him like a hollow vessel of himself behind a dumpster. Dirty and beaten and tired and just so very hungry. Wearing bright, lively colors in this grey and cloud covered day. Instead of leaving him be, she had only stared at his pitiful form, and his purple hair and purple eyes before nodding to herself.

He was six when he died, and the name Skull lived on.

Having found a family in the people performing in the circus. In the clowns that would perch him on their shoulders and laugh warmly instead of the mocking ones. In the ringmaster that had only looked at him once before saying he's welcomed here with a grin so wide it could only be described as Cheshire-like. In the dancers that cooed over his looks and battered his face with mascara and make-up like a group of dotting sisters.

In the same woman who had picked him up without hesitation, telling him how his eyes had looked like a pair of beautiful, shining _amethysts_.

Her name had been Agate, and she was a dancer who had been fascinated with gems. Having a collection of her own in an antique box, explaining all the gems she's collected throughout her years traveling alongside the circus. How her name meant grounding, Emeralds meant to love, and Ambers meant warmth. Explaining each of their meanings, history, and where she found them. 'It's my box of treasures,' she had explained to him while closing the lid with a wink, 'and you're just as much a part of my irreplaceable jewels, my dear '.

He had adored her for it and everything that made Agate, listening greedily whenever she spoke about her precious gems. Watching the joy in her face whenever she pulled a small gemstone to the light. She was the reason he had come to be fascinated with gemstones and the way they _sparkled_ under the sun and moon.

It was also the circus that taught him how to become, what he was now, a world-renowned _thief_.

As it was the acrobats that taught him how to fly throughout the air in a series of flashy twists. The dancers that taught him how to be flexible as they bent him in half for their new choreography. The jugglers that corrected his coordination with plastic knives instead of real _flaming swords_. And all together? They had taught him how to _perform_. To play a part in a show. To throw on a facade and give the crowd the performance of their lives.

Meanwhile picking up multiple languages in his time in the circus, as everyone had been from somewhere, whether it was from China, Italy, Poland, or Spain. They gave him the ability to _converse_ , to twist his words to their desires, and to create a story woven with deceit.

His life as a thief came gradually after that, having caught the interest of a magician that specialized in the arts of misdirection. A form of deception to move the audiences gazes away from what the manipulator wanted them to see, and to take away what they didn't. Skull struggled at first, but after countless lessons and a patient teacher, he had _thrived_ in the arts. Finding a different thrill in snatching something from someone than the adrenaline-fueled flights across the sky alongside the trapeze artists. Admiring the beautiful way he stuck a hand into someone's pockets, sauntering away, and hid to see the way his target patted down their pockets with pleasurable delight. It made him feel...relieved. Happy. _Alive_.

They used to jokingly call him a kleptomaniac with the way he snatched things without thought. Perhaps he was, but he didn't exactly feel guilty after his thefts, nor did he have a problem with refraining himself either. It was simply a passion.

By the time he discovered his love for the motorcycle, and set on his path to one day be known as the Greatest Stuntman, one hated by death itself; having said goodbye to Agate, the circus, and all the people whose raised and taken care of him to pursue his own career, Skull had already started taking his first steps of becoming the World's Greatest Thief.

It was after becoming the World's Greatest Thief and the Greatest Stuntman- that he eventually assumed the role of the Strongest Cloud too.

* * *

It was already breaking into dawn by the time he reached his hotel room, whistling absently to himself as he stopped in front of his door. Latching onto the handle after he unlocked the door with his room card, throwing it open as he waltzed in, only to raise his head to see his room in a blanket of darkness. He froze, the grin sliding off his face as he distantly heard the door close behind him, eyes flickering back and forth in calm wariness.

Tilting his head to the side, Skull can only hum when he realized there was someone else in this room apart from him.

As if answering his thoughts, the lamp beside the couch flickered on with a somber _click_. Revealing a man wearing a crimson trench coat and an iron hat over his long blond locks, a mask over his eyes the way Cheshire Cat dons his. It was too cliche, Skull wanted to say, like an opening scene straight out of a _James Bond_ movie. Instead, the Greatest Stuntman and the World's Greatest Thief- screeched like a little girl.

"Who the hell are you!" Skull screams, pointing at the man frantically. "D-Don't move! I'm calling security! You're invading the Great Skull-sama's privacy! Get out! Get-"

The man with the iron hat only chuckled, "Please, cut the act, Skull de Mort. I'm here for business, not for one of your grand performances. Though, I must comment how well executed it was. I can see why so many fall for your acts."

Skull paused, the hands he had been flailing around with dropping slowly to an inscrutable stance, face blank as he observed the stranger closely. What a dangerous man, Skull can only think, hiding a wide grin behind gloved hands as he dropped his bag on the floor, opting to cross his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you a smart one," Skull said casually, keeping check that his knives were still secured underneath his sleeves.

The man chuckled, "When you have the luxury of time in your hands, nothing fazes me anymore, Mr. de Mort."

The stranger's words were spoken with such weight that Skull can only conclude that there was a deep history behind them. Something inside Skull perked up at that, like a cat tilting their heads at something of particular interest. However, that glimpse of history wasn't one of his current priorities at the moment. The man's reason for being here _was_.

"So? I don't believe that you came here for a casual conversation." Skull began, pulling at one of his purple curls before glancing up with lidded eyes. "May I know the name of the man that's asking for my service?"

The man stood, a pleasant smile on his lips that spoke volumes of scheming tales to Skull who could tell a well-crafted mask when he sees one. After all, Skull was quite well-versed with the arts of a mask himself.

"I am Checkerface." The man in the iron-hat, Checkerface, introduced. "And I am here to invite you to _I Prescelti Sette_."

Skull masked his grimace with a blank face, alarm bells ringing in his head as he translated the phrase. The Strongest Seven. Capitalized letters. The way his title as Cheshire Cat and career as a stuntman was. He could already smell the tell-tale signs of a trap being laid before him. Not to mention the man's name. Skull thought _his_ alias was dramatic enough, the man's name was _Checkerface_ for god's sake.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Skull intoned, playing deeper into his farce as a civilian despite having shown his colors as the gentleman thief more than once during their short meeting.

Something he'll never allow again.

"It means exactly as the name implies," Checkerface explained, smile ever present. "It is the gathering of the strongest men and women in the world."

Skull closed his eyes behind his purple bangs. Then he flushed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, waving a flustered hand at Checkerface in obvious embarrassment, "One of the strongest? In the world? I'm just a stuntman, Mr. Checkerface. I don't believe I am deserving of such a big title."

Checkerface smiled indulgently, "Ah, but I'm not exactly asking the Greatest Stuntman, now am I?"

Amethysts flashed upwards, an abashed smile swiftly transforming into a wide _Cheshire-like_ grin. It still awes Skull himself at how fast one little behavior can change someone's entire disposition. A straighter back, mischievous smile, and a predatory gleam- his change from Skull the Greatest Stuntman to the Cheshire Cat has always been astounding to his eyes alone. Now two pairs with the addition of Checkerface added to the list.

"Oh?" Skull grinned wider, tilting his head slyly. "Should I be worried about how easily my identity was figured out, Mr. Checkerface?"

Checkerface notched his iron-hat higher, eyeing Skull's no doubt impressive change in character, "No need, Cheshire Cat. I'm certain I'm the only one who has figured out your identity amongst the members of the Underworld."

Grabbing a chair from the side, Skull straddled it, using the back to rest his arms and head on the edge leisurely. "Now then, why don't we get to the real business of things," The purple haired began with a lazy gaze, "What exactly is in it for me if I go to this so-called 'gathering' of yours?"

"Being recognized as one of the strongest people in the Underworld? Connections? There are many benefits of becoming apart of I Prescelti Sette, Mr. de Mort." Checkerface appeased, fingering the edge of his trench coat in a manner of apathy.

"Ah, but you must remember, Mr. Checkerface, I'm already recognized as the Greatest Thief to walk the world and I've got quite the impressive set of connections too. I hardly see the benefits you're speaking of." Skull glanced up, wondering how this ancient man would entice this picky cat.

The man in the mask pondered for a moment, making a show of placing a finger to his chin, humming all the while.

"What if I said that you really don't have a choice in the matter?" Skull narrowed his eyes with a tight grin at his words.

"Blackmail, Mr. Checkerface?" The thief at night deduced with a displeased glower.

"Blackmail, Mr. de Mort," Checkerface confirmed with a bright smile on his face.

The blackmail being that Checkerface knew his identity.

Skull refrained from impaling his trusty knife through the man's face. Instead, the thief and stuntman pouted.

"You are the most well-dressed gentleman I've met with a side of insolent manners. As in rude, Mr. Checkerface." He said glumly with a miffed stare. "I expected more from you than underhanded tactics like blackmail."

Even Skull can tell that the man in the iron-hat couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, "Says the thief."

Skull waved flippantly with a roll of his eyes, "Semantics."

Checkerface shook his head before taking a slip of paper out of his side pocket, walking up to the still annoyed individual, "The gathering takes place in the summit at this address. The date is there too."

Blandly, Skull took the handed card with a passing check before snapping his gloved hands, a gleeful grin on his face as he showed his empty hands towards Checkerface. The ever showman he was, Skull cooed. It was only with his ability to read the mood of others that he recognizes the other was impressed with his skill. He grinned broadly at this.

The man straightened, smiling politely at the leather-clad man, "Now that you've accepted-"

Skull scoffed.

"-my humble invitation, I'll look forward to seeing your contributions to the team, Mr. de Mort."

The man in the iron-hat made his way to the door, tipping his hat in farewell as he grasped the handle with a pleasant smile that Skull didn't trust at all. As the door clicked shut behind Checkerface, Skull slumped further in his seat. A hand cupped under his chin as he pondered with a faint smile.

"Seven individuals?" Skull asked thoughtfully to himself.

Amethyst eyes shone with comprehension after a moment.

It was a gathering of flame-types, he deduced.

Sky.

Sun.

Rain.

Storm.

Lightning.

Mist.

And-

Skull laughed.

And the seventh, _Cloud flames_.

* * *

The screech of his tires was always delightful to listen to as he ramped up the hill. Dust picking up behind him as he drove faster and faster, nearly driving off the edge with each turn as he came closer and closer to the destination Checkerface handed him. The summit.

Skull grinned as he gripped the handle of his motorcycle harder, advancing with a new vigor. It was a trap, he laughed. Anyone with a brain cell could tell that this was a trap.

On the other hand, Skull thought as he finally caught sight of the cottage, he can't help but wonder what would happen on the long run.

Swerving to a stop, the stuntman parked it and hopped off, hands reaching up to take off his helmet as he ruffled his purple curls. Purple eyes gazing appraisingly at the building that looked more like a miniature mansion than the cottage he was informed off. Walking up to the doors with his helmet tucked under his arm, feeling Cheshire bleeding into his steps as he glided forwards, touching the handle of the entrance.

Remembering once, when he was younger teetering the edge of the stage nervously for his first show, knowing that there was no going back once he crosses this threshold. Agate had said only one thing at his hesitancy, eyes shining with overwhelming pride and happiness for _him_.

 _"Give them the performance of their lives, my dear."_

A wide Cheshire smile erupted across his face when he remembered.

Skull threw the doors open with a cocky grin. Pleased at the stares that immediately snapped towards him as he stood before the individuals, and even more satisfied that he was the last to make it to the meeting. It was always more effective when one was fashionably late, Cheshire purred.

Skull laughed in enlightenment.

"The Great Skull-sama has arrived!"

* * *

 **A/N: I first got this idea during a class at TOK, and then I came upon this man called Apollo Robbins, an awesome thief. Which THEN made me remember Kaito Kid, the phantom thief. Which then made me think: What if I just mash all these ideas together and make an awesome story for Skull?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if its been too long! To be honest, I was still debating if it was going to be turned into a long story, as I wrote it initially as a oneshot. However, after a week, I decided, what the hell, let's try it out after all those lovely comments! I can't thank you all for the wonderful favorites and follows as well! On the other hand, by the time I was writing, I was already busy with studying for my winter exams (let me tell you this, a lot of people _cried_ that month, it was terrible) and I wrote it during stressful times (sorry if it turns to be a sloppy second chapter). By the time the exams were done, I was so tired from stress, I took a break, and then there was vacation and busy with flights and stuff. So this is a Christmas gift!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

At his loud outburst, the eyes that had snapped towards him immediately soured in distaste, and Skull knew- through various experience with different crowds- that he already had them _hook_ , _line, and sinker_. Hiding his mirth at the mixed layers of surprise, wary and distrust, Skull took the remaining seat by the table with a carefree smile. Observing through his purple locks at his future companions, Skull hid his surprise when he caught the sight of the many familiar faces gathered in the room. He contemplated the interesting situation.

As on the other side of the table sat the great martial artist of the Triads, Fon. Calmly regarding him with his red sleeves covering the bottom of his mouth, tipping his head in a polite nod when their eyes met. There was no recognition from the martial artist of the east; something Skull was rather glad about. After all, he had quite the target on his back after he stole a few valuable artifacts that wasn't just limited to gems from the Chinese branches. More than just a few, now that he thinks about it. He's pretty sure he robbed them blind of at least 24 million yuan.

Not that, that was very important to Skull. That was more of a Cheshire Cat problem whose always forced to escape China every time a member of the Triad caught wind of his appearance. And during that fiasco, Fon was just one of the many assassins hired to either capture or kill him on sight. That man was quite talented if his furious chase across the building roofs of Guangzhou were to say anything. He had barely escaped the man. It was only through his skills as an escape artist did he manage to lose him. If they were ever in a fair fight, Skull was sure that he'd have his ass handed to him.

Trailing his eyes away from the martial artist eventually, Skull rested his sights on the figure beside him. It was the cloaked individual with the mysterious vibe and Skull admired the triangular tattoos adorn their cheeks.

So this was the cunning illusionist he's heard so much about in the underground circuit; the greedy informant that sends people crying to the floor at how much they charge their clients. Viper. One of the best, they've whispered, if not THE best in the arts of gathering intel. Skull didn't know them on a personal level, but he's heard enough to be careful around the other and to keep an eye out for potential leaks about his nightly counterpart.

On Skull's left was Verde, the Leonardo da Vinci of their time, pushing up his glasses as he watched Skull with a clinical gaze. Skull flashed his typical daredevil grin usually preserved for his stunt shows at the green-haired male that immediately scowled at him. In the underworld circle, there were multiple rumours about the man that included one about how the scientist had vanished a group of people to conduct his experiments in the name of science.

And the one beside him was...a Giglio Nero Donna? A _pregnant_ Giglio Nero Donna? Skull tugged at his purple locks at this and the woman that was a distinguished Sky only smiled back brightly at his suddenly shy counterfeit. He hid the twitch of his eye, hoping to Hermes that she didn't know about the red diamond he stole from the famiglia in his earlier, _inexperienced_ era. When he recklessly stole anything of interest and hadn't known all the facts about the mafia to know that the Giglio Nero was ridiculously powerful and that their Skies were renowned as _seers_.

She probably knew, he sighed mournfully.

He shuffled in his seat at the ongoing silence, making sure to create a nervous tick for the others to file away. Like Mr. Hitman over there, Skull mused, glancing over to the only well-suited individual in the room. Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, glaring at him in all his glory. Shadowed eyes analyzing every nook and cranny of his being, coming to some kind of conclusion when his eyes darkened for a microscopic moment, before dismissing him without another thought.

To which, Skull, finds frankly _hilarious_. Mentally cackling like the madman he was and giving a good few imaginary slaps to the knee, Skull proceeded to preen at his obvious brilliance. The irony, he thinks as he glanced back and forth in a manner of unease to smother the glee he truly felt.

They didn't have a history together, but the fact that they both held the respective titles of 'The World's Greatest' in the underworld spoke for itself. Anyone with that title would be inclined to have some considerable degree of respect and acknowledgment for the individual, Skull knows he does. Who wouldn't? That man was a killing machine, one of the best of the best, and a near 100% success rate in his missions. On the other hand, Reborn was by no means a thief- and in that field, Skull was much more superior.

In the end, despite not having any real solid connections, they did have a passing conversation or two at one of the banquets he stole from. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a gala that had been organized by a famiglia that Skull hadn't been bothered to learn much about. He had been in disguise, walking across the ballroom floor as a bland looking man, holding a couple of passing conversation with a few others before he eventually spoke with Reborn himself. It was brief, and Reborn hadn't realized anything as of yet as they conversed. And just as the rumors go, the man was as extraordinarily dangerous and sharp-minded as they said. Always on the edge whenever he spoke with people, never trusting.

Picking up information with each sentence spoken from the people around him, analyzing and solving. Like a mathematician, he deduced with a hidden smile. By the time Skull had switched to Cheshire and stolen a gorgeous amber, balancing fluidly on a crystalline chandelier grinning his signature grin, Reborn had already connected the dots to his earlier false identity. Smirking knowingly with a purposefully open respect for him prior to tipping his fedora in greetings, as did Cheshire who had conveniently worn a top hat that day to return it. And that was it. Nothing special, only an acknowledgment from one individual to another.

And now, the man that was revered to be a human lie detector and the greatest hitman in the world, one of the best of the best, dismissed Skull who was the Cheshire Cat in disguise. Skull leaned back with a pleased smile concealed as a nervous grin.

There was only one person that Skull didn't recognize, and it was the woman in the military attire sitting ram-rod straight in her chair. Brows furrowed at him as if she disapproved at whatever she saw before following the hitman's example and turned away from him. From the description alone, Skull could make a logical guess that she was apart of some military organization, and by her uniform, the COMSUBIN.

What a powerful group of people they make, Skull concluded while observing them. And a colorful one too, he couldn't help but add. Like the colors of the rainbow.

He bets his fortune that the colors the individuals were associated with were their corresponding dying will flames. Skull was decked out in purple for god's sake, that must amount to something, no? Not the smartest move if you were up against an opponent and wanted to keep your flame-type a secret. However, for people like Reborn and Fon who are known to be powerhouses and destructive forces of nature, it was the first sign that they should probably run and run now.

Skull sighed quietly, earning another frown from the blue-haired woman which he steadily ignored, focusing on what's in front of him instead.

The silence.

The silence that was steadily growing more boring with each passing second.

As if someone had read his mind, the pregnant Donna spoke up.

"I see that everyone made it!" She gushed, smiling harmlessly at the group. "I would like to introduce myself before we start. I'm Luce of the Giglio Nero, and I am honored to be working with all of you in the foreseeable future."

Skull eyed the military woman and found that she wasn't surprised by this information. He noted down the fact that she was used to the ongoings of the underworld, which shouldn't be as much of a surprise either in the first place. The COMSUBIN were rather known to be heavily involved in mafia affairs that combat against them.

Nobody spoke, choosing to stare apprehensively at the woman, which didn't faze Luce at all as she broke out a basket from beneath the table. Lifting it up to show the rest like a proud mother displaying her cub, she smiled, "And to welcome everyone, I baked cookies!"

There was such a wondrous tone to Luce's voice that Skull found the rest of them relaxing as she placed the basket in the centre table, but the wariness was still there as they eyed the cookies with mild suspicion. It was Verde who eventually acted upon the quietness as he pushed up his glasses in irritation.

"Verde. Scientist." The green-haired man said in a clipped tone, earning a bedazzling smile from Luce that made the man look away, albeit reluctantly.

With someone finally taking the initiation, everyone else followed suit.

"My name is Fon." He smiled as he lowered his red sleeves with a polite bow of his head.

"Viper." The illusionist deigned, refusing to say anything else.

The uniformed woman straightened when it was her turn, "Lal Mirch of the COMSUBIN."

Looking up from underneath the shadow of his fedora, the hitman followed, "Reborn."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Skull grinned wide and foolishly.

"I'm the Great Skull-sama! The best stuntman in the world!" At that one introduction alone, Skull found their eyes excluding Luce's own, narrow.

Reborn especially as he scoffed out loud.

"A civilian." He concluded, taking another calculative look before his eyes darkened with malice.

Internally, Skull hummed to himself at how effective the plan was turning out to be, yet partially vexed at how fast they deemed him and his career as a stuntman to be something inferior to them. The nerve and arrogance, he hissed inaudibly at everyone in this room.

"Do you at least know about flames," Reborn demanded testily with his fedora tipped low.

"Flames?" Skull echoed him in confusion, furrowing his brows in effect. Just to spite him and everyone else, Skull reached out to grab one of the cookies that the others been avoiding like the plague and nibbled it with wide blinking eyes.

Reborn twitched, and growled, "This lackey-"

"Now, now everyone." Luce tried to appease but looked elated that Skull ate one of her baked goods. "I'm sure we can work something out. Skull might be a civilian, but he was very much invited to this meeting today."

She rested her eyes on Skull with a sparkle in them, "I'll personally inform him about what's going on, so leave that to me. Cookies and drinks?"

And with that complete change of topics that made Skull nearly twist his brain over, the conversation finally took a turn as the people gathered eventually succumbed to Luce's hospitality. Reborn even requesting an espresso from the Donna after their own tense interaction upon her insistence causing, dare Skull to say it, the hitman to be charmed when she complimented his sideburns. By the end of the day, half of the future team called the _I Prescelti Sette_ had disregarded him as he stayed in the shadows, horrified (petulant) by himself. And when the five individuals finally left the cottage with instructions to meet again in a different location and were expected to _live_ with each other, Skull finally picked himself up. It was a warm hand touching his shoulder that made him stop and remember that he had a Donna to discuss with. Craning his head upwards, he was met with Luce's kind smile.

Staring deep into her sapphire blue eyes and the dimensions reflecting back at him, Skull could only chuckle.

"Of course you would know who I am," Skull said playfully, the lost and conflicted expression he had used until now melting away into a lazy, Cheshire grin.

She huffed out a laugh and added teasingly, "And of course you would know that I knew."

"Was it your predictions?" Skull couldn't help but ask, and Luce nodded.

"Although, I've only seen you wandering and stealing away on rare occasions." The Giglio Nero Sky explained, and he hummed.

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Skull mused to himself, pouting at having been revealed so quickly.

Luce shook her head fondly as she brushed a hand across her pregnant belly, "If I hadn't had my sight, you would have fooled me just as well as everyone else."

Skull openly preened, rising up to bow courteously at her with all the grace he's trained himself to be.

"Skull, stuntman and occasional thief at night. It's very nice to meet you, Luce de Giglio Nero." He introduced once again causing the older woman to giggle.

"Luce is fine, Skull. It's nice to meet you too. Your work as a thief and stuntman is truly magnificent to witness. A work of art, really. " She praised with a closed-eyed smile.

Skull puffed his chest out proudly at her words, "Thank-"

"And I would be _delighted_ to discuss the red diamond you stole from us a couple of years back."

"...you?"

* * *

After promising Luce that he'll eventually return the red diamond, trying not to flee the room as fast as he could when her face had gradually darkened while maintaining a perfectly polite smile on her face as she explained it had belonged to her family for generations; Skull had kissed the back of her hand as expected of a gentleman before leaving the premise for his safe house.

It went perfect, he purred to himself. Hearing the voice of Agate singing praises at the back of his head like the time he completed his first show, face sweaty and dazed with euphoria. The same face that went splat on the ground when one of the acrobats slapped him in the back in Bravo. The ensuing silence that drifted across the expanse will never fail to make Skull embarrassed. It didn't help when the entire circus teased him for days after that particular event, and Agate and the dancers were no better, cooing whenever he sulked at being reminded of it.

However, Skull should have expected the results. He _is_ the World's Greatest Thief, and that didn't entail just stealing things. Being a thief was much more than that. It was to have the ability to blend in with the crowd and become one with it. It was to be flexible as you switch from one persona to another. It was too adapt, and adapt well. Hiding truth with lies and lies with truth. Those are the principles of Cheshire Cat, the phantom thief. In the end, it was all a disguise for his grand performances. As long as Skull showed the world what they wanted to see, there was no reason for them to delve further beneath the mask.

On the other hand, he knew as Cheshire Cat he was by no means the strongest fighter out there (if you excluded his overwhelming strength), leagues behind what people like Fon stood for- lethal and skilled, or even the mad geniuses like Verde. However, he was THE phantom thief, one field that even Reborn acknowledges he was stronger in and that changes a lot of things. It means that he was distinguished, one of the best of the best, the most skilled in the thieving arts. One of the World's Greatest.

Skull was sure that everyone that he had met in that table alone was skilled in their own respective fields, and him being a thief was his. And it showed that he was the best when he could fool even the greatest out there, and Skull knew if Reborn demonstrated his own specialty, he could potentially end up dead just like the corpses that lined behind the man's footsteps.

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Skull grabbed a satchel from the closet once he made it inside the dingy apartment. He moved across the room to throw his bag on the table top, grasping the zipper and pulled. Eyeing the content in his bag for a moment, Skull started searching frantically for his notebook buried under his pile of stuff that ranged from his stuntman gear to his multiple Cheshire Cat attires. Pausing briefly over the wooden box the size of his torso resting at the bottom, Skull traced it gently with gloved fingers before moving on, pulling the notebook from where it was hidden underneath a t-shirt.

It was worn with the pages torn and wrinkled, and if Skull wanted to investigate closer, there was probably food stains too. He ignored them, flipping to the back of the notebook while mindful of all the extra papers glued or stapled into it before he paused at the most recent page. Grinning, Skull pulled out a blueprint tucked inside, unfolding it to spread it out on the table as he gazed calculatingly at it alongside the page filled with frantic words.

Temporarily putting the meeting behind him, and the red diamond he needs to return, Skull grinned behind his gloved hands.

He'll only have a week left before the next meeting happened- where they'll be stuck together for god knows how long to act as a pseudo team- and another week before his next stunt show.

So why don't he make the best of it?

* * *

The wind was upon his face as he rushed across the rooftops. The clacking of his shoes hitting the air as he jumped, letting himself fly across the gap between the buildings with his apparels fluttering behind him. Landing smoothly on the other side, Cheshire huffed with a smile, straightening up to brush his messy black hair away from his face.

He patted down the military tailcoat he wore for today, flattening the creases on his sleeves with the best of his abilities, sniffing disdainfully when one of them refused to bend to his will. Reaching his hand up, Cheshire adjusted his new mask over his eyes, different from his last one as his current one consisted only of a smooth black surface with protruding patterns running along the corners of his mask. Less flashy than most of his gentleman suits but still gorgeous as he made his way towards the edge of the roof.

It was midnight, distant sounds of cars driving by and whispered words of night dwellers marching home from below his feet. The city lights cast shadows across his face as he took in the beautiful sight of the nightlife, uncaring that he stood on the house of the Vittone Famiglia, ready to steal a new gem.

Giving a wide grin as he lifted his heels off the floor, Cheshire plunged himself over the edge. It was freefalling from there on as Cheshire held out his hands to his side. Falling for just a moment before he latched onto the edge of the windowsills that stuck out, gloved hands slapping against the concrete as his body swung towards the building.

Just as he planned, the window was left open as he threw himself into the opening, soundless as he rolled back onto his feet to swirl and stare face to face with a frightened-looking guard.

Cheshire grinned.

The man gawked.

"Sorry!" The thief said brightly in the face of the fish flying mouth of the Vittone guard.

The man could only utter a confused 'huh' before Cheshire seized him.

* * *

Whistling, Cheshire straightened the man's black suit, adjusting the tie on his collar as he closed the door on the knocked out guard sprawled over the dirty laundry in the washroom in nothing but his underpants. Whispering a few apologies with a sheepish grin, Cheshire shut the door with a _click_ and turned around with a stern face as he made his way down the hallway.

A couple of guards nodded at him along the way, not paying much attention to his overall reason for being here as he nodded back. He reached the artifact faster then he expected as he closed the door behind him, eyeing the occupants in the room. The Vittone guards inside looked surprised by his appearance.

"Is shift over already?" One of the two guards asked as he pulled his sleeves back to check his watch skeptically.

Cheshire shook his head gruffly, "No, but the boss wanted more men by the east wing."

"Boss said so?" The other asked, already moving from his station along with his partner as they made their way towards him.

The thief nodded as he jerked his head towards the door, "I'll take over your patrols, for now, wouldn't want to make boss wait."

The two men readily agreed as they exited the door, giving a last parting nod before they disappeared behind the crack, leaving Cheshire alone in the room shrouded in darkness save for the patches of moonlight intruding in between the blinds. Grinning, Cheshire strolled towards the benitoite resting inside the glass showcase, its rich range of purple and blue hues shimmering underneath the moonlight. Inside his chest, Cheshire felt giddy as he started practically skipping towards his prize, passing a large pillar while doing so. And re-emerging from the other side, Cheshire has entirely transformed, having stripped off the guard's suit from his person back to his military tailcoat in swift fashion. He kept the dull brown contact lenses to hide the amethysts behind the mask.

"Hello, beautiful." Cheshire purred as he kneeled beside the podium, placing the folded suit gently in front of his shoes.

Admiringly, the thief pulled out a glass cutter from beneath his sleeves, something that still baffles people when he gets caught in the act or was short in alternatives. Placing the suction part of it in the middle of the glass box surrounding the gem, and fastening it tightly, Cheshire started to move the cutting element in a circular motion. Keeping in mind that if he removed the glass from its place, the alarms would trigger. They should really updated their security, Cheshire couldn't help but think as he smirked, grabbing the handle of the suction. Adjusting his grip and tracing along the white lines created by the circular motion, Cheshire pushed. With a quiet _pop_ , the glass piece came out of its place.

" _Perfect_."

Reaching out carefully to grab the benitoite between his fingers, Cheshire gave a satisfied grin.

"Now then." He sang, twisting to face the tall window with the gem clutched to his chest and the moon rising high outside.

"It's time to depart, no?"

* * *

A wicked grin was on Cheshire's face as he gazed from across the streets towards the mansion that was currently going amok with alarm. Rolling the benitoite between his fingers as he giggled underneath his breath like a child on helium, congratulating himself on a well-done heist.

A pause, raised eyebrows growing wider by the second as he turned to look towards the darkness of the building wall next to the door of the rooftop. Where a shadowed silhouette was watching him with his arms crossed, dark eyes flashing from beneath a fedora, a dissatisfied glare in his eyes.

How unusual, Cheshire hums with a faint flicker of annoyance.

"Oh?" He sang with an enigmatic grin. "Mr. Hitman. What a _lovely_ surprise."

Reborn said nothing other than to stand straight and prowl forwards blank-faced, and it was only by the aura of the other (irritated and disbelieved) that Cheshire got a sense of what he was feeling, but not exactly what he was here for. The phantom thief raised his head to hide his wariness and distaste at the sight of the hitman who had essentially dissed him as Skull. Going for a look of forged merriment instead.

"Now, now, if you walk towards me like that, I'll misunderstand, you know." Reborn raised an unimpressed brow, but Cheshire continued cheerily. "No? Then are you here for a hit? For my head? I'm flattered really, but I'm not quite as much as you think I'm worth, Mr. Hitman."

Reborn raised his other brow and said flatly, "Your bounty is worth more than a million."

"Who? Me?" Cheshire touched his chest, playing for a fool as he tilted his head down, fluttering his eyelashes beneath his mask.

The hitman rolled his eyes at him, clearly not impressed. Cheshire pouted while turning to face him sideways, muttering sourly, "It's not like you're any better from what I've heard."

Reborn said nothing other than to snort at his comment, and before they knew it, a silence befell over them. Cheshire internally sighed at the tense situation, smiling at the hitman through his confusion as he observed the hitman that stared pointedly at him, specifically at his attire, narrowing particularly at his purple linings.

"So, what exactly are you doing here if you're not here for my head? You don't seem like the type to show yourself without reason." Cheshire placed a hand on his waist, a friendly smile on his lips.

Opening his mouth to quip another sly remark at the hitman's ongoing silence, Cheshire fell short as his teeth clicked together at the older's sharp demand of "Did you turn down the invitation."

Cheshire blinked, "Pardon?"

Reborn only glared harder, "For. The. Meeting."

This...was interesting. Cheshire refrained from covering his mouth to let out a muffled chortle, going for an innocently confused expression. Asking himself if the World's Greatest Hitman was demanding the World's Greatest Thief if he denied the invitation to the summit? When he already went as Skull?

The situation was hilarious but delicate if the menacing look from underneath the fedora said anything. All the while insightful, Cheshire hadn't realized the respect Reborn had for people could reach such depths. The rumors of his egotistical endeavors were quite renowned- single-handedly annihilating mafia forces, women falling before his feet, an inverted sun- Cheshire had expected something entirely different. And after his interaction with Reborn as Skull, there wasn't much that would have convinced him otherwise that the stories weren't true. Turns out Cheshire had judged too quickly as he observed the hitman that stood tall opposite to him.

Inwardly, Cheshire still huffs that the man was an asshole.

"Meeting?" He indulged questioningly. "I don't believe I've been to a meeting in a while. I've been quite busy stealing the riches in the world if you recalled."

Cheshire wonders if Reborn could tell when white lies were applied to the battlefield. By the tinged aspect of annoyance rising around the Italian, Cheshire concludes that he probably could. Yet, when Reborn didn't speak up, the thief's lips quirked. He mentally checked the advantages of using white lies against the hitman.

After all, Reborn was asking the Cheshire Cat if he'd gone to the meeting. The answer was as simple as that: No, he did not.

He had gone as Skull.

It was both a lie and a truth. In most cases, this would still be considered a lie, but if Cheshire convinces himself enough that this was the real and that was the reality, then it was true. Cheshire didn't go, Skull did. That was the truth.

A truth that Reborn was reluctantly accepting if the unsatisfied stance he held said anything. Shoulders drawn tight behind him as if ready to snap and grab the gun hidden behind his breast pocket to aim at him. Instead, the man seemed to resolve himself, turning to leave frostily. The thief popped an 'o' in surprise, wondering why he would go so soon.

Cheshire tilted his head, "Was that all? Over such a simple inquiry? That doesn't seem like you at all, Reborn."

Perhaps it was the use of Reborn's name that finally made him look sharply over his shoulder. Obsidian eyes flashing with brief annoyance before it smoothed out to an unreadable look that even Cheshire had trouble identifying.

"I needed to confirm something." The man replied cryptically.

Enough to warrant a personal visit? He refrained from shaking his head incredulously, crossing his arms to deliver an encouraging smile befitting of a pampering aunt towards that of a child. Oho, Reborn's glare. _Terrifying_.

"And did you find what you needed?" Cheshire asked curiously.

Reborn glanced at him passively before eventually looking away, "Yes."

"Oh?" The phantom thief tilted his head up expectantly. "And what did you find?"

The dark veil over the hitman's eyes showed nothing, other than thin-lipped agitation.

"A missed opportunity." Reborn spat out, turning his head away to step down the rooftop as silent as he appeared, leaving the thief to stare at the empty spot quite mystified.

Cheshire gripped his chin in a contemplative manner. Lips twitched upwards as he analyzed the rather abrupt and sudden conversation he'd just have with the hitman. The phantom thief hummed, brushing his gloved hands holding the benitoite gem between his fingers through his hair, and lowered it. Flexing his now empty hand with the gem nowhere in sight, Cheshire smiled.

It seems he's got to adjust a bit.

* * *

Skull raised his brows, eyes snapping back and forth between the big ass mansion and the paper in his hand with great skepticism, wondering if he was given the wrong address. Unlikely, considering he was dealing with someone akin to royalty in the mafia. And he should have expected it from the last place the meeting was held at.

The mansion was white, surrounded by a body of forest that hid distant views with a grassland facing the summit where they've been the last time. Two stories high with a distinct colonial style, and the artist in Skull couldn't help but whistle at the architecture. Whoever designed it is very good, and he was sure that when summer comes in, it'll be even more beautiful than it already was. It would be the most expensive place he'll be residing in as of date.

Not that he wasn't rich, he didn't do at least a hundred heists for nothing after all, but he just used it differently. Skull was never the one to waste away his money without reason, and being a thief didn't affirm a long-term settlement. He drifted. From town to town, to this country to that, driving down a stretching road and sailing across the seas. Roaming freely and without worry. A true wanderer. The only real thing he spent his money on was for Agate and the circus, safe houses, his equipment for both his life as a stuntman and a thief. A couple of causes that suited him now and then, orphanages among other things. Other than that, he was only in it for the thrill and laughter.

"You're...Skull, no?" Turning at the polite inquiry, Skull was met with the sight of Fon standing poised behind his back, hiding behind his flowing sleeves.

Skull de Mort shrieked.

"W-W-Where the heck did you come from!" He yelled, pointing rudely at the martial artist that only smiled at him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." Was his closed eyed reply, and Skull called bullshit. The man was reeking with sharp curiosity and amusement.

Skull dragged a hand over his chest to still his 'thumping' heart, "D-Don't do that, the Great Skull-sama didn't like that."

Fon only chuckled, "Of course."

As the two arrivers fell into a companionable silence, Skull took note that the martial artist was observing him subtly from the corner of his eyes. In a way that resembled Reborn's analytical stare, but calmer as the martial artist took in whatever he found before trailing away casually. It wasn't a complete dismissal, Skull mused, but the subtle hostility in the older's frame had dimmed somewhat.

"Why don't we go inside and save them the hassle of waiting any longer?" Fon advised sagely.

The only reply that Skull gave him was a nervous stutter of, "Sure."

At that, Fon hid a smile as he walked towards the entrance, "You really are a civilian, aren't you?"

Skull, seemingly frazzled, puffed his chest in bravado, "Skull-sama is not afraid of you!"

"I didn't imply that," Fon assured with a raised hand.

"Oh," Skull faltered, rubbing the back of his neck in puzzlement. "Then, uh, yes, I'm what you call a 'civilian'. Luce explained the whole...mafia...thingy."

Fon nodded as he opened the door to the mansion, a concealed air of pity for Skull while doing so. The thief wrinkled his nose at that. They entered the doorway together, but Skull was quick to be left alone by the threshold as Fon continued without him, taking his time alone to observe the mansion. It was just as magnificent inside, with a wide staircase in the middle of the entrance that split in the middle towards the second floor. There were antique paintings on the walls and a chandelier with diamond crystals that made Skull droll with the need to steal them. To pick them one by one and scurry away.

"You're late." A voice barked, and Skull swiveled his stare towards Lal Mirch that frowned heavily at them. She crossed her arms over her chest, military straight.

"Sorry." Fon apologized for the both of them, tucking his hands together underneath his sleeves. "I had prior engagements to attend to before making my way here."

Lal huffed as she grabbed her duffle bag off the floor, paying no mind to them any longer. The military woman brushed her hair aggressively before stepping up the stairway. Luce who had stood beside the other female beamed at them.

"You've arrived!" Luce noted, shuffling forwards delicately with her hand resting over her baby bump.

Fon nodded politely, albeit distantly towards the Giglio Nero Sky.

"If you're wondering, your stuff arrived a couple of days ago in safe conditions." She continued brightly, turning towards Skull who was still hovering by the threshold. "Yours too, Skull."

Her eyes twinkled at him when he nodded back shyly, lips quirking before turning her gaze back towards Fon. "I'm afraid most of the others have already chosen their rooms, so I hope whatever you get is satisfactory," Luce informed with a worried crease of her brows.

The martial artist's shoulders dropped at her worry, a gentle smile on his lips, "No worries, Miss Luce."

Without further ado, the member of the Triads left to walk up the stairs with an assessing gaze at the decor, braided hair swishing back and forth as he ascended. Both Luce and Skull watched him go as he disappeared around the corner, and when he did, the Sky whirled towards him radiantly. Distantly in the back of his head, the stuntman tilted his head at the Sky attraction hitting him like a bird hitting a window pane. A finger tapped once at his thigh that went unseen from Luce's sight.

"Skull." She chimed gently, and Skull walked up to her after a moment, shuffling through his satchel at the same time.

The stuntman watched as Luce curiously took in the box he retrieved from the bottom of his satchel. It wasn't big, only as big as the size of his palm as he placed it in her held out hands, grinning jovially at her.

"A gift to commemorate our moving in," Skull explained shortly and smiled as she opened the lid of the box.

She paused, sapphires widening before a serene smile reached her lips, a bell-like chuckle escaping her lips. It was the red diamond he stole years back, tear-drop shaped as the gem sat snuggly between the white velvet cushion. Sparkling beautifully, Skull observed as an afterthought and mourns all over again at letting this masterpiece of a gem go from his collection.

"Thank you, Skull," Luce said softly after a while, a finger tracing the curve of the gem. "Was it hard getting it back?"

Skull shook his head with sheepish amusement, "Never sold it. To terrified after I realized who it belonged to."

Luce blinked, processing his words before she covered her mouth to laugh. The stuntman pouted, moving to shoulder his satchel as he touched the ledge of the staircase, and threw his head up to the air petulantly.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. The Great Skull-sama's gonna find his room now!"

At his sullen yell, Luce closed the box with a teasing smile, "Don't give yourself a fright while doing so!"

He mumbled as he slouched up the stairs, trying not to smile as he went left, the opposite direction of where Fon went. The hallways that greeted him was long and spacious, with doors lining on the right only and more expensive art pieces hanging on the left. He made his way down the hallway, noting that most of the doors were open save for the one by the end of the hallway. Skull curiously peeked in on the first open door, allowing a choked sound to escape his mouth when viper suddenly appeared in front of him in a dark cloaking mass.

"Mou." Was the other's only reply, mouth set in a heavy frown before shutting the door in his face.

The thief raised his brows.

"Well then." He muttered, taking heed to ignore the next open door.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Skull grasped the handle of the last door, unfastening it. The room was spacious (the same size as his last apartment with the rooms _combined_ ) but bland as his first opinion, to customize Skull reckons, and a big comfy bed in the middle. It contained all the essential things one would need if someone were to live there; a closet, a bathroom, and a table by a big landscape window. Thoughtlessly, Skull dropped his satchel on the bedside to walk towards the window and peered out of it. Forest, he took note with a pleased hum. Good for escaping through if he needed to run or disappear as Cheshire.

"Lackey."

Skull stiffened at the voice, turning slowly. The stuntman groaned internally when he saw Reborn again standing by his doorway. When will this man stop already? Skull straightened awkwardly, waving.

"Hey, Reborn!" He tried.

The Italian tilted his head, sweeping his eyes over Skull's bedroom half-heartedly.

"Seems like we'll be neighbors." The hitman replied distantly.

Skull cursed his luck with displeasure curling in his chest. Instead of sighing outright befitting that of a gentleman thief, Skull wilted on himself like a child finding out his favorite toy had been snatched away, "Oh."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Pathetic."

"H-Hey!" The purple-haired stuntman tried his best to appear taller. "The Great Skull-sama is not pathetic!".

A silver gun was suddenly cocked in the air, "Ho? Want to say that again, lackey."

Skull cowered but he would not go down like this, "Skull-sama is NOT pathetic and is NOT a lackey."

The man eyed him, tipping his fedora up with his gun, before aiming it at Skull.

He shrieked, "OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY SENPAI, DON'T SHOOT!"

Reborn paused blandly, chin tilted upwards, "Senpai?"

Skull, who had dived towards the edge of the bed for some sort of makeshift shield, peeked over the edge.

"S-Senpai? As in...senior?"

"I know what it means." The hitman snapped, breathing in deeply.

"Reborn?" Skull echoed anxiously when the hitman didn't speak, wondering what exactly the man was thinking.

The reply he got was the long strides of the hitman's legs, a blank stare, and a hand seizing his collar. Skull stopped himself from kneeing the bastard between the legs, instead, gripping the wrist holding the stuntman up dramatically. What the heck? What is up with Reborn's strength to hold him up as if he weighed like nothing? Skull could do it easily too, but it was only because of his Cloud flames that he could lift a hundred pound man easily. Reborn did it _without_ the help of anything.

Skull yelped, meeting eye to eye with the dark obsidians that narrowed down at him.

"You better watch yourself, lackey." Reborn began bitingly, earning a gulp from the other. "Your pathetic attitude will get you nowhere other than an early grave in this world. And if you believe that you're worthy of being here, then your sorely mistaken."

Reborn shoved him away roughly, the younger grasping at empty air before falling flat on his ass. The suited man turned to the side, fedora tipped up to show his disdainful glare, "It's about time you start learning your place."

Skull watched mutely as Reborn left, sitting on the floor with a frightened look on his face and his mouth set in a straight line. He leaned back, head resting on the floor to clear his head, an arm thrown over his eyes to hide them in a haggard state. The sound of a door closing resounded outside his bedroom, and for an instantaneous moment, his lips changed. Stretching wide and far across his face as it curved into a crescent moon, flashing all his teeth no doubt. Skull moved his arm away to drag a hand over his face, covering his Cheshire grin but ending up flashing his laughing amethysts instead.

This was the most fun he's had in years, Skull couldn't help but giggle, more than the last heist even! Flashing a mischievous grin, Skull raised the arm that wasn't draped over his knee when he sat up, lifting his finger up to his face.

"Isn't that right, handsome?" He questioned innocently.

If Skull had a death wish then this was surely it as the chameleon that gazed back at him only flicked his long tongue in reply to his question. Yes, if anyone were to have witnessed what had transpired, then he did indeed just steal Reborn's pet lizard. Well, not stolen- borrowed was the correct term as he couldn't really keep the chameleon, no matter how cute the animal was.

The opportunity was too hard to ignore when he had been snatched up by Reborn, having caught sight of the green chameleon at the corner of his eyes, resting at the brim of the man's fedora. When their eyes met in that split second of being dragged into the air, Skull had been sold. Having put his plan into motion by slipping a hand up to grab at the chameleon when Reborn threw him onto the floor and let Reborn leave in the pretense that Skull was a hundred percent intimidated.

Skull clicked his tongue at the chameleon, "Your owner is a real asshole, you know that?"

The chameleon didn't even blink and still managed to convey his message of bemusement disturbingly well.

The thief shook his head, " Forget it, you verdant cutie."

Skull looked around him theatrically, scouting for any potential eavesdropper before leaning closer towards the chameleon- jeez, he should really figure out what his name is- and grinned slyly.

"Let me tell you this though," Skull laughed, "You're in for a hell of a show."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it was a sloppy second chapter, even I was unsatisfied with this overall chapter, but I do have the third chapter in mind that will perhaps be better, haha. I wrote this using Grammarly however. NEVER AGAIN. It restricted my writing style to such a degree that I wanted to bang my face against the wall. Repeatedly**

 **Explanations:**

 **Their meeting - It was awkward, purposefully, with a lot of silence. I've been through situations where that was the exact outcome when meeting a new group of people, and combined with paranoia? I groan.**

 **Reborn's unexpected appearance to Cheshire - I always saw Reborn as the Hakuba/Shinichi of the story, except, more hostile?**

 **Luce - She loves her cookies.**

 **Skull's acting - I tried to write Skull's character as his actual character in the story, so when he flips to Cheshire, it's more distinct. Thought it would be a cool writing style.**

 **Dialogue - I'm very bad at dialogue. My condolences to my readers to read such horrific lines.**

 **Leon - Yes, Skull stole it for shits and giggles.**

 **On a side note, I also wanted to mention that I had another plot idea that I've been working on. It involves Skull as well, but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. It goes like this (as in, this was the exact rough draft summary I wrote on a whim to base my idea on, it's ugly I know):** ** _I pulled a Brian O'Connor on Skull. As in he's an undercover agent working for the feds, investigating a smuggling ring organized by a crime boss also involved in stunt shows, and somehow gets roped into Checkerface's fucked up game. While still in his persona as Skull de Mort. He groans at having to add a few more years into his covert operation. Fuck._**

 **Yeah. That's it.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been so incredibly busy with my studies, especially now that I'm readying myself for my mock exams that I have to focus on. I hope that doesn't deter you! I've also been kinda struggling with writing this story considering I absolutely did not come up with a plot when I starting writing this. So I had to literally spend days thinking of what should occur for this story, which then causes me to sidetrack and write other things, haha!**

 **But other than that, I can't thank you guys enough for your amazing support! The amount of favourite, follow, and reviews has made my jaw draw during the period I was absent and I can't thank you guys enough. You guys are one of the driving forces for my will to write, haha!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He was five when he realized that there was a reason the kids in the orphanage called him a demon-child. That it wasn't just limited to his appearance alone. It was the fact that he healed in such an abnormally high rate, that the kids grew fearful that there was something different about him that they couldn't understand. That no matter how many rocks and pebbles they threw at him, no matter how many times he bled, he was always bouncing back by the next day free of injuries. A freak, they would scream at him before running away to complain to the Sister taking care of them. A freak and a demon.

If Skull had known that it was due to his Dying Will Flames back then, then he would have been less inclined to believe he was the monster they had made him out to be. That the purple flames he'd discovered when he was a child hiding under the darkness of the church were some atrocity that he had to hide. They were breath-taking. Brimming like the amethysts and lepidolites he would steal under the night sky, complimenting each other in their shades of beautiful purples. Comforting him when no one else would. At least, not until Agate and the rest came along.

And it was through his career as a thief that he eventually found out his flames were much stronger than the others. That what he was capable of wasn't normal. That his flames saturated his anatomy, enhanced it, and accelerated his molecular structure beyond their intended purpose. That the main job of Cloud flames was propagation, the ability to increase and multiply various things. A fact that surprised him at first as he stared at the informant that looked intrigued with him. Basic knowledge, the bartender had said as she leaned forwards on the mahogany table top to eye critically at Skull in his Cheshire get-up.

"If you're telling me that your flames are powerful enough to affect your anatomy,"

the blond bombshell drawled seductively. "Then you're quite a unique one, aren't you?"

The way she had said it emphasized something more than the sultry leer that was aimed at him. Information, her eyes seemed to say with an air of a self-satisfied fox, on _him._ It was a loss on his part as he had only grinned at her skillset in guise of flirtation.

"And you're a sly on." Skull had mused in turn.

The blond straightened back up to continue cleaning one of the glass cups, a change in attitude from the saucy look to a shrewd one, a feat that Skull admired greatly as she huffed.

"You need to learn the world ain't a fair place, boy." She replied, raising her brow at his fancy regalia.

He snorts, "Don't I know it."

Contrary to popular belief, Skull hadn't always had purple as his signature colour in his persona as Cheshire Cat. He had actually gone out in mostly black and whites rather than the black and purple theme he wore today. It was only after the leak of him being a Cloud user and a _powerful_ one at that, that the mafia grew interested to the point of being a nuisance. As the first thing that comes out of their mouths instead of angry indignation when they see him steal their jewels was, "Is it true that you're a Cloud?"

The discovery that you can get a muscle cramp from twitching your brow too much was a discovery that Skull was not proud o Especially when his achievements as a well-established thief was becoming overshadowed by his status as a _Cloud_. In the end, there was no point in hiding what he was, and there was only one approach that he could take in his position.

Being truthful.

It was better than having a bunch of people pry like vultures—so he announced it, _boldly_. Appearing before a banquet with a devious grin on his face as he blew a kiss at the startled face of his targeted woman. Her diamond necklace being swirled around with his finger as he thanked her. Having only a moment to smirk at the embarrassed Donna before flipping away from the clasping hands of her subordinates that realised what was happening. Tearing away the latex mask mid flip as he gave a high-pitched cackle. There was nothing they could have done by the time he threw the smoke bomb onto the floor other than to watch helplessly as he escaped with his new steal.

But what they could do was observe. Observe as a purple flame burst out amongst the distortion as the white smoke increased in size, covering the entirety of the room in matters of seconds. The heavy, heavy fog weighing them all down before they registered that this was no ordinary smoke from the way their sights wavered, but a sleeping gas. And combined with Cloud flames, it had a devastating effect. Leaving individuals to slump left and right at the ground it covered, and even if the Storm users in the room were trying to burn it out of their systems, they were too weak to do so. He had only confirmed the use of Cloud flames by switching the colours of his uniform after that event. And for the people that were still sceptical, they were given a warning threat of disembowelment for idiocy, and a swat to the wrist as sympathy for _being_ an idiot.

It was an era that still displeases Skull, more than the Giglio Nero period. To think, it was all caused by his early blunder with that sly bartender. Safe to say he learned to keep his mouth shut after that and a new perspective on how the underworld regarded information. It's no wonder Viper has such a successful career a head of them despite the tear-jerking payment in return.

That's probably how the hitmen knew too and why he was so disappointed.

Cheshire Cat was without doubt one of the most sought out Cloud users in the Mafia. Skies been lining up for a chance at harmonization whenever they could, but it never works, of course. If Skull had been Reborn, he would have been disappointed too, to not be able to work with someone so powerful and talented in his field in the underworld. Chased by Skies alike, yet unable to harmonize. People like Skull was not in the picture in terms of the Mafia. He was essentially a nobody that happened to stumble upon a group of people that was far from his league of interests, with a background that must seem, at first, ridiculous compared to the rest.

Skull gets that, he does.

But that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Lackey, pay attention." Reborn said, breaking Skull from his thoughts as dark eyes looked down at him from where he was crouched behind the side of the building. The gun in his hand held low, but ready, and no doubt ready to shot him.

"Fine." Skull grumbled.

The hitman whacked his head.

"Senpaaaaaaai!" He whines, rubbing his head with both of his hands to soothe the pain.

Reborn sneered, "Disrespectful brat."

A snort from the side made him turn tearfully at Lal leaning against the wall with a shotgun held against her chest.

"Troublesome." She says with annoyance. "This is supposed to be our first mission, but here I am, saddled with babysitting an idiot."

"H-Hey!" Skull squeaks, but Lal's glare made him quiet.

Skull slumped from where he was still crouched, rubbing the back of his head when he glanced critically at her from beneath the mess of his curls. The military woman was eyeing the building Fon, Verde and Viper had disappeared off too with a frown on her lips. Tapping a finger against her arm in waiting. Her body was coiled to spring into action if anything were to go amiss with the mission. A simple one, really, as the only thing they were required to do was steal information from some underboss creating trouble in the local area.

"A quick in and a quick out," Luce had explained to the unimpressed group. "Since you'll be working as a team from now on, you need to get a feel for each other."

The way she had smiled and said 'team bonding exercise' with flowers practically shooting out from behind her was an instant defeat to the world's strongest as they finally started to cooperate. Impressive, as seconds ago they were all voicing their displeasure and protests, mostly from Verde who was adamant that he _had_ to finish his newest research project. That's why Skull was appointed as their gateway driver and why he was sitting outside with _Reborn_ and _Lal_.

A terrible combination, really.

"When are they done?" Skull asks after a brief moment, only to be whacked again.

This time by Lal.

"Shut. Up." The soldier hisses. "Even my apprentice was less noisy than you, maggot."

Her apprentice, Skull thinks as he rubs his head again with a whine, having caught the softening of her eyes when she mentioned them. Ah, young love, the thief couldn't help but think as he giggled to himself.

Reborn hummed, perking Skull's interest as the tone was laced with both amusement and irritation, an odd fusion as Skull looked up at him curiously. The hitman was looking towards the building, a brow raised while still maintaining an impassive profile.

"Looks like Fon brought company." At his words, both Lal and Skull snapped their heads towards the courtyard of the mansion.

It was Fon, running peacefully towards them with a serene smile, closed-eyed to hide whatever he was feeling at the moment. Which was quite jarring as Skull watched beyond the gracefulness that was Fon towards the enraged horde chasing at his back with their guns ablaze. The gunshots echoing deafeningly into the air.

"What the—"

Skull didn't finish his sentence when Viper appeared in mid-air next to them with Verde stumbling forwards with cursed mutters. He adjusted his glasses when he caught his balance.

"What happened!" Lal barked as she shot down a few of the guards when Fon graciously ducked.

"We got the information." Viper informed with a frown. "Though, we weren't expecting the alarm in the files."

"Verde didn't see it?" Reborn asks and shoots, hitting someone without even looking.

That show off.

"I'm a scientist, not a damned hacker!" Verde snaps, green eyes staring disdainfully at the armed men coming at them. "Find me when you need a chemical that'll kill someone without a trace, or an invention that'll wreck devastation, but _not_ as a hacktivist."

"Dully noted." Was the hitman's dry response as he downed five more in quick succession before loading with Lal covering fire.

"Lackey." Skull yelped when the hitman dragged him up from behind his collar. "Start the car."

"B-But Reborn-senpai—"

" _Now_." At the cold demand, Skull nodded furiously as he ran for the car.

Unnoticed by them, there was a glee steadily growing on his face as he went for the SUV that contained six seats for all of them. Impractical for the chase that was bound to happen as he launched himself to the driver's seat, but this was Skull, no vehicle was impossible for him.

The smile was descending to Cheshire-like madness by now before Skull coughed, getting a hold of himself as he buckled up to start the car. Instead of waiting for him to drift over there like the fabulous driver he was, they were already closing the doors of the vehicle. Skull pouted at their distrust in his abilities, but felt a great deal better again when he noticed that none of them decided to put on their seatbelts.

Oh boy, he thinks. _Oh boy_.

"Let's go." Lal orders and Reborn shots one last man before he closes the door.

Skull grins.

The car reversed, nearly sending Reborn crashing against the headboard if he hadn't caught onto his seat on time. Something that was highly disappointing to Skull. On the other hand, the muffled curses behind him was more than enough to satisfy him before he swiveled the car around to aim straight for the road, and rammed it. Glancing once at the mirror, he was unsurprised by the cars chasing them, and ignored the loud yell from Verde when he sharply turned to the main highway.

"Wanna see something cool?" Skull chimed innocently when he screeched into the highway.

Nobody could respond other than to make a sharp noise when he did it anyways.

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, Skull refrained from purring _sweet_ _vengeance_ in their faces as he hopped out the car. An overwhelming urge to bow too, but that would have been too telling that he was Cheshire. He ignored Reborn's motionless figure at the front seat and opened the sliding doors for the others.

"Come on, we're here!" Skull shouts with excitement and tries not to giggle hysterically at their various degrees of shock.

Lal was gripping the side of the car with such a death grip that her hands were practically white. Fon, who had been sitting by the door, didn't look any better with his frazzled appearance. Though he composed himself rather impressively while brushing his robes out. Viper was leaning their heads against window, hiding their face while Verde searched blindly for his glasses, cursing.

"Did you guys have fun?" Luce spoke up from a distance and Skull beamed as he turned around.

Luce was standing by the doorway with a warm smile on her face. The sapphire blue of her eyes twinkling knowingly as she tilted her head down a bit. Skull delighted upon her attempt to hide the flash of a grin before he ambled up to her like a puppy for its master while he practically _sparkled._

"People chased us! It was terrifying, but Skull-sama saved the day!" Distantly, he heard the rest shuffle out the car, and Luce waved them over when she caught sight of them.

"Let's get inside first," She smiled brightly. "I made some snacks!"

As if that fuelled Skull, he rushed inside, catching the fleeting mutter of 'what the fuck kind of driving was that?' before he disappeared inside. By the time the rest reached the kitchen, Skull was already gobbling down a cookie like his life depended on it, happy noises erupting from his stuffed cheeks.

They all sat down quietly.

"I," Viper begins causing everyone to look at them from their places on the table. "Am not payed enough for this."

A cricket chirped, then—

"Everything's too cheap for you." Reborn comments dryly as he eases into his seat.

Luce giggled as she set down plates and napkins for them all and Skull leaned forwards on the table with his head resting on his knuckles, "What does Viper do anyways?"

They all regarded him with a careful look.

"It'll cost you." Viper finally says.

Skull groans.

"But the Great Skull-sama doesn't have the money right now!"

"Double the price next time then." Skull slumped with a pout despite knowing the truth.

But why did Viper have to be as stingy as they were rumoured to be, Skull bemoans.

Luce shook her head amusedly.

"Viper's an informant." She says freely while throwing Skull a quirked brow, and he returned it with a subtle glimmer of his eyes.

"Really?" Skull questioned.

Viper groaned with dark mutters underneath their breaths, slumping further in their seat moodily. There was only clinks of glasses and plates as everyone sat and ate, most likely thinking back to their mission and taking it in. Skull would have been content to stay silent and eat jovially at the cookie when someone coughed into their fist.

"Skull." Fon began and Skull looked up curiously.

The brown eyes of the martial artist were kind and flickering with regard as he tipped his head at him, "Good job out there."

A crumb dropped from the side of his mouth as Skull blinked. And taking in the gratitude in Fon's eyes with a front of bashfulness and a background of wariness, Skull beamed at the martial artist, flushing from head to toe while rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, it's nothing, really. I hardly did anything other than to drive."

Fon chuckled politely as he raised his tea, "You did more than enough, Skull. And I'm sure the others appreciated it too."

One eye slid open to direct towards the quiet group as Fon zipped his tea slowly. When Skull turned towards the rest, it was like they all made it their own personal mission to avoid his gaze as they continued to eat. But Skull saw the way they didn't deny Fon's claims. Heck, even Reborn was remaining tight-lipped as he closed his eyes to drink his espresso.

Luce looked absolutely delighted.

"Will you look at that." She smiles with starlit eyes. "You're already getting along."

It was like her words was a catalyst as everyone gave her a dubious look. Verde even going as far as rolling his eyes as he pulled out a notebook to jot God knows what on it. And as Skull looks at the individuals that seemed to want to keep a distance from each other, he can't help but wonder what their next missions would be like.

* * *

Cheshire swung himself out the vents with a grand flourish. Landing onto the darkened roof with sharp _clicks_ of his heels with a grin when he heard the alarms blaring in the background. He laughed, the sound of his arms-length cape fluttering in the air when he took off at the sound of security getting closer. The thrill of the chase exciting him as Cheshire leaped to the next roof without fear as he gripped the gemstone tighter in his gloved hand.

The gentleman thief looked at the gem in his hand, at the black opal that twinkled with an explosion of colours underneath the moon. The kaleidoscopic range of colours shimmering in a manner that was absolutely _gorgeous_ to the thief. Jesus, Cheshire couldn't help but think, this one is just a beauty isn't it?

Cheshire's glad that one of the famous collectors decided to pass by this town during his next stunt show or else this would have slipped right by him. Sweet mercies, Cheshire Cat hummed cheerfully as he ran with a new spring to his steps.

He jumped to the next building, using the flag poles jutting out from the side to catapult himself further, using all sorts of acrobatic skills he learned from the circus to scale the building quickly. Cheshire huffed once he grasped the edge of the roof, exhaustion finally catching up to him from the strenuous climb before he managed to pull himself to sit hazardously at the edge. He breathed, tipping his feathered chapeau hat to enjoy the night chill on his face better as he stared up at the cloudy moon.

Cheshire exhaled, staring at the view before ruffling through his vest for the black opal he hid during his run, and held it out towards the moon in scrutiny.

"Woah." The thief couldn't help but admire, staring bedazzled at the chromatic colours glimmering across the black surface.

"For such a small thing," Cheshire says as he twists the gemstone between his fingers. "You sure are a grand one."

The thief grinned, "I wonder how much you'll sell for."

His hidden eyes looked towards the gem as if waiting for a reply, and by receiving none, Cheshire laughed while tucking the gem closer. Admiring the shifting colours and the way the continued to sparkle in hues that leaves him breathless. Beautiful, he thinks, of the colours they portray. In the end, keeping the black opal was no use to him despite it being so gorgeous. A shame.

A low chuckle escaped him as he stared down at the gemstone, feeling oddly nostalgic.

To him…the gem reminded him a lot of—

Cheshire froze, grip tightening around the gem that sat innocently between his fingers with wide, befuddled eyes. Entranced by the psychedelic gem that switched constantly between colours with each shift of his fingers.

Amethysts shone through the mask.

"There's no way." Skull de Mort uttered softly.

He thumbed the gem in his hand.

"…Right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(In the end, nobody was there to judge when Skull kept it for himself.)

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Did you guys like it? If so, I'm glad! I can't wait to post the next chapter when I have the time and hope that you'll be patient with this writer, haha!**

 **(Ps. the story with Spy!Skull? I spent** _hours and days_ **to write it and I didn't have any progress at all TAT It makes me want to melt into a puddle with how terrible it was. So if you're still waiting for it, I don't think I'll be posting it anytime soon _unless_ it becomes better. Which seems like a hopeless fruition by now. Terribly sorry!)**

 **EDIT: FORGOT PAGE LINES**


End file.
